The Case of the Set Up Cop
by kaleen1212
Summary: When it appears the mob has set up Lt. Arthur Tragg for the murder of one of their own, Perry Mason insists on defending him. With Della and Paul at his side, he is determined to clear his friend of the crime.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Perry Mason characters. They are the creation of Erle Stanley Gardner. Nor am I making any profit from this work.

I do not have any legal training. Please consider that if there are legal mistakes in this story and take it for what it is intended... entertainment.

All my stories follow a timeline. However, they are written to stand-alone. They are also written in the present rather than when the show was on the air.

I hope you enjoy the story. Reviews are welcome.

The Case of the Set Up Cop

Chapter 01

1.1

Paul parked Perry's Cadillac in a handicapped parking spot. He got out of the car, walked around and opened the passenger door for Mason's secretary.

Della Street stepped out of the car. Paul offered his arm, which she gratefully accepted. They walked toward the entrance of Los Angeles General Hospital.

It was five o'clock in the afternoon. Della, at Perry's request had stayed in the office catching up on cases that had been put on hold for their vacation in the Sawtooth Mountains in Boise, Idaho.** Perry had severely injured his knee during the investigation and trial that had been forced upon him and his brother.*

Perry had put the surgery off, concerned that his clients had been neglected long enough. It was due to what turned out to be an extended vacation because of the trial. He did not give in until Della threatened to close the office and give the staff an extended vacation until he had his knee taken care of.

Due to complications with the surgery, Perry, to his dismay, had to stay in the hospital for a second surgery. He had finally been given the go ahead to go home. Della wondered how she was going to get the attorney to relax and stay off the knee. So far, he had only cooperated because he had known it was the only way he was going to be released from the hospital. Della would not have that to hold over his head.

She rode the elevator with Paul to the fifth floor. He glanced up at the wall, checked the direction to Perry's room, and turned left. Della followed him. When they arrived at Perry's room, he was on the phone. He saw them come in and ended the conversation as soon as he could.

Perry put the receiver back in the cradle. He smiled at them. "Am I happy to see you two. Sign me out of here so I can get back to work."

Della went over to his hospital bed, leaned down and kissed him. "It is Friday. You can at least rest for the weekend. Why don't we spend it at that new get-a-way you bought me?"

"Get-a-way?" Paul joined them at Perry's bedside. "What get-a-way? Why am I just hearing about this now?"

Perry grinned. "Because you would have wanted to use it for one of your many dates and this is for Della and me... only."

"I thought friends were supposed to share?"

"Not Della. I don't share her with anyone."

"I am not asking you to share Della... just the... "

"Paul," Perry interrupted, "just find a doctor so I can get out of here."

"Alright, but this conversation is not finished." Paul left the room.

Perry pulled Della down toward him. He placed his hand behind her neck and drew her into a passionate kiss. "Maybe a weekend at the house in the country is not such a bad idea."

"I don't suppose I could get you to take a couple weeks off and let that knee heal. I could help you with your exercises."

"Della... "

"Perry, the doctor said it was very important that you do the exercises and go to therapy if you want it to heal properly."

"And you don't think I can do that in the city?"

"That is not the point, Perry. The pace in the country is more suited for rest than the city. You will not rest as long as you are near the office. You won't stay away from it and you know it."

"We have been away from it long enough. We need to get back to work."

"There is nothing pressing. We don't have any big cases coming up. I have filed all the paperwork in court you requested. You need the rest."

"Della... "

"Perry... " she pouted.

"I don't know why I am going to do this. Alright, you win. We will go to the house in the country but we take it a day at a time and keep in touch with Gertie daily."

Della ran her fingers through the unruly hair on his forehead. "I can't ask for more than that. In fact that is better than I thought I would get you to do."

"You have always had a hold on me," he smiled.

"Don't you forget it! Now, who was that on the phone?"

"My brother. He called to check on me."

"How is he doing?"

"Back to work, which is more than what I can say for me."

You are not changing your mind, are you?"

Perry smiled. "No, I will take you to the house in the country."

"You mean I will take you. You cannot drive with that knee."

"You are enjoying this, aren't you?"

Della laughed. "Whatever it takes to get you to rest."

Perry looked at her with an amused look. "Go find Paul and let's get out of here."

1.2

Lt. Arthur Tragg walked into the pool hall. Angelo Devino stood at the table with a cue stick. He checked the table for a shot, chose one and missed.

"You don't appear to be any better at pool than you are at staying out of trouble," Tragg said.

Angelo turned around and growled, "What is it this time, Tragg? Don't you have anything better to do than harass me? What the hell is the city paying you for anyway?

"I want to talk to you so put down the pool stick and come with me."

A very large man stepped in between Angelo and Tragg. "We have a game going and I have money down that says that I can beat this guy so run along, Mister. You can talk to him some other time."

Tragg reached into his suit coat pocket, pulled out his badge and stuck it in his face. "This is not a social call so unless you want to be arrested for interfering with an officer in performance of his duty, I suggest you get the hell out of the way."

The man put his hands up in retreat. "Sorry, officer. I did not know you were a cop. You guys should be forced to wear a uniform. How is a guy to know you are a cop?"

"You would like that, wouldn't you? It would give you a nice target to shoot at and that is Lieutenant, not officer."

The man stepped out of the way. Tragg again addressed Angelo Devino. "Come on Devino, this way." Tragg pointed away from the pool table, indicating for Angelo to follow him.

Devino didn't like being dragged away from his friends. It was embarrassing and he hated Tragg. Nevertheless, he followed him to a corner where they could talk without being heard.

"What is it this time, Tragg? More harassment."

"Just shut your mouth and listen, Devino. I don't have the patience to put up with your mouth today."

"Then just tell me what you want and leave me alone."

"I leave you alone when you tell me who murdered Jack Gibson."

Angelo rolled his eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you? I don't know anything about it?"

"As many times as it takes to get the truth out of you. You were there, Devino. I do not believe for a second that you do not know."

Angelo shook his head. "You have no idea what you are getting yourself into, Tragg. Let it go or you could end up just like Gibson."

Are you telling me the mob is involved in the killing?"

"I am not telling you anything. I really don't care what happens to you. I am sick of you dragging me away in front of my friends. Drop it if you know what is good for you, Lieutenant."

"You are going to have to talk to me soon or later, Angelo," Tragg warned.

"That's what you think. Are you trying to get me killed? Every time I am seen with you, you are endangering my life. They are going to think I am ratting on them." Devino turned to go but Tragg grabbed his shirt collar.

"I want to know who killed Jack Gibson and you are going to tell me."

"No, I am not. I have an alibi... remember? One you can't break."

"Yea, you were hanging out with a mobster. Do you really think I would take Dino Vinato's word for where you were? I have a source that says you were seen just minutes before Jack was killed."

"So what… prove it!" Devino shouted.

"Why, you little… "Tragg raised his hand but lowered it immediately. He could not lose his temper with this low-life. "I am going to find out who killed Jack and if I can, I will charge you as an accessory."

"Good luck with that because the second you get too close to the truth you are a dead man, Tragg. Why all this for Gibson? He was the scum of the earth." Devino displayed a smirk on his face.

"He was a cop and a good friend of mine. I will find his murderer and I don't care if he is a member of the mob. He's going down. You tell him that, Devino."

"I always thought you were a smart cop, Tragg. Obviously, I was wrong. You are really dumb if you think you can take on these guys. Gibson tried and look what happened to him."

"Jack was not careful enough… I know better. If you change your mind, you know where to reach me. We could give you police protection until the trial and then place you in the witness protection program."

Devino laughed. "There is no such thing as protection from these guys. Now, leave me alone, Tragg, or I am going to file a harassment charge with the LAPD."

1.3

Della pulled the Cadillac in front of their country home. She looked down the road and smiled. Perry sure could pick them. There was not a house anywhere in sight. He would get that rest whether he wanted it or not. "Stay there. I'll go around and help you out of the car."

"I am not helpless, Della. I do have these crutches, you know."

"Just wait there," she scolded.

Perry sighed but did as he was told. He loved having Della fuss over him… when he was healthy but it drove him crazy in this situation. He could get around on the crutches. He did not see any reason why he could not go back to the office. He could sit at his desk. Perry smiled as he watched her get out of the car and walk around to the passenger side. Della opened the back door of the car and removed the crutches. After opening the door, she said, "I will help you up but you are to use the crutches to walk. The doctor wants you to keep your weight off that knee."

"Yes, Della," Perry whined in resignation.

"You just don't appreciate the care I take of you," she complained.

Perry stopped and looked down at her. "There is nothing or nobody I appreciate more than you. I just don't think all of this is necessary."

She crossed her arms across her chest and took a defiant stance. "May I remind you, Mr. Mason, that you are an attorney? Since when do attorneys study medicine in law school?"

"Well, they don't… "

"That's right, they don't," she interrupted him before he could say anything else. "So you will follow the doctor's orders. You would not want him ignoring your legal advice, now would you?"

"It happens all the time. If my clients followed my advice, they would not get themselves in so much trouble."

"And you sir, would be out of a job," she said as she helped him out of the car.

Perry stood there with the crutches under both arms and his right leg dangling but not touching the ground. "Which, Miss Street is all the more reason I should ignore the doctor. You would not want him to be out of a job, now would you?"

Della looked up at her grinning lawyer. "For a lawyer of your reputation, that is a poor comparison. Now, let's get you inside." She stuck to Perry like glue as he navigated toward the house on the crutches. Once she has seen him safely inside, she led him over to the couch. "Now just sit here while I get the luggage out of the car."

"What do you think I am going to do… run a marathon around the living room?" Perry asked with amusement.

Della shook her head and left the house.

Perry looked around the house remembering the last time they had been here. He smiled at the fond memories it brought back. They had just finished Florence Monroe's trial.** He had surprised Della with this house. He remembered how happy she had been when she found out he had bought it for her. What happened after they got there had made the purchase one of the smartest things he had ever done. Perry glanced toward the hall that led to the bedroom.

The door opened and Della brought in the two suitcases she had packed for them. She smiled at him as she past the couch and took the luggage to the bedroom. When she came back out, she went into the kitchen, poured each of them a glass of wine and brought it into the living room. Della handed him one glass and kept the other for herself.

Perry looked took a sip of the wine while looking over the rim at Della. He still could not believe his beautiful woman was so completely devoted to him, professionally and privately. He knew he was the luckiest man in the world.

"This is what you purchased this place for, wasn't it," she asked.

"For you and me," he smiled.

"I believe you said something like… no friends, no cases, no interruptions… just you and me."

Perry set his glass down on the coffee table in front of them. "Maybe this was not such a bad idea after all." He reached for Della, pulled her into his arms and gently kissed her at first but passion took over. "I think I should lie down," he said with mischief in his blue eyes.

Della ran her finger down the dimple along his jaw. "Then I shall get off the couch and allow you to do so." She turned her back on him so that he could not see the grin on her face. She did not get far as Perry grabbed her and pulled her into his lap.

"What I had in mine was lying down on the… bed."

"Oh, then I will help you there and you can rest."

Mason grinned. "Rest is the last thing on my mine." He reached behind her neck and pulled her into another kiss.

1.4

Paul Drake sat in a company car. He had had a long hard day. His current case had him tailing mobsters. His client had a market business in the Italian district. He had been suffering fires, vegetables tainted with lighter fluid and visits from goons of Victor Luciano. They wanted him to pay protection money! The only one he needed protection from was Luciano, himself.

Paul had known Jamien Tyler for years. He had been operating his warehouse market in the same district for as long as Paul could remember. Knowing how dangerous it would be to help his friend under the circumstances, he could not refuse him. Messing with the mob was a sure way to damage your health but Paul knew if he did not help Jamien, Luciano would take over a market that had been in his family for three generations. He did not understand why Victor Luciano wanted to control something as small-time as vegetable and fruit markets but then it was probably just a small part of his organization. He would muscle into a business and once he got a foothold, the rest of them in the same business would eventually fall to him. Paul knew if he could prevent it from happening to Jamien then he might be able to save others in the business from the same fate. He might also just get himself killed.

Drake had been following a small-time hood named Angelo Devino. Although, the police had not been able to prove it, it was well known that Devino worked for Luciano. He was one of his muscle men. He would harass and burn down businesses if owners refused to pay the protection money.

Drake had spent almost the entire afternoon sitting in his car. Devino was inside. He had been playing pool and drinking beer all afternoon and into the evening. He knew that Luciano's goons usually visited the markets at night to punish those unwilling to pay the protection money. Paul wanted to catch him in the act if he could. Maybe then, he would sing to the police about Luciano if he were faced with a prison term.

A familiar car pulled up in front of the pool hall. Lt. Tragg got out of the car and went in. Paul would have liked to talk to the lieutenant

but did not want to blow his cover so he stayed put. He would try to get his attention when he came out. He knew exactly why Tragg was there. He had been on a mission for over a month now, trying to find out who killed Sgt. Jack Gibson. Everyone knew that Tragg had been the one to bring Gibson on the force. They had become friends and had quite often been spotted at a bar after work, drinking and enjoying each other's company. Paul worried that Tragg was too emotionally involved with the case. The lieutenant could not afford to make any mistakes when dealing with the mob.

Fifteen minutes later, he watched as Tragg came out of the pool hall. Drake walked across the street, careful to stay out of view of the only window. He approached Lt. Arthur Tragg. "Any luck, Lieutenant?"

Startled, Tragg turned quickly toward Drake. That alone was all the proof Paul needed to know that the police lieutenant was getting in over his head with this case. Paul had never known Lt. Tragg to be caught unaware that someone was approaching him. Luck would have it that this time it was only Paul. What would happen next time if it were one of Luciano's men?

"Sorry, Drake, I did not hear you come up behind me," Tragg said.

"Why is that, Lieutenant? I have never known you to be caught unaware?"

"If you have something to say, say it, Drake. I don't have time to waste standing around here. I have worked to do."

"Going after Luciano? You had better be more careful than that. Next time it might not be me that you don't hear."

"I don't need you to tell me how to do my job, Drake. I was doing it long before you showed up applying for a private license."

"I am just telling you as a friend. You need to be more careful… more aware of your surroundings and you need to take a hard look at yourself. You may be too emotionally involved in this case."

"Like I said, Drake, I don't need you telling me how to do my job. So if you will excuse me." Tragg got into his car and drove away.

Paul returned to his vehicle and sat there for a while just thinking about the conversation with the police lieutenant. He and Tragg had never been close friends but he respected him and believed Tragg did him as well. Paul did not like what he was seeing. Maybe he should have a talk with Hamilton Burger. He and Tragg were close friends. Maybe he could talk some sense into the man.

1.5

Victor Luciano finished a phone conversation with Lenny Dortman. He was not leaning on Jamien Tyler hard enough. It was time to let the man know that he meant business. Tyler had been in the market business for the longest of all the people in the district. If Luciano could get control of his business, the rest would fall into place. The man was stubborn. Luciano did not understand why he would risk being killed. He was willing to let him keep twenty-five percent of the profits. That was more than he allowed anyone to keep.

Obviously, he needed convincing. Lenny had failed to convince him. Luciano would have to take charge of this operation himself. He would not of course be visible but he would have to tell Lenny how to force Tyler to see things their way.

Luciano's empire had grown to a multi-million dollar business. He had started out taking control of boxers' careers and from those fighters he had moved into so many kinds of businesses. He had discovered the secret was that no business was small enough for him to control. The more he controlled the more money he made. He had successfully been able to keep his enterprise under the radar of the police… well at least they could not prove anything against him. He knew they knew about his operation but the beauty of it was… they couldn't touch him.

One police officer in particular did have him worried. That damn Lieutenant Tragg. Luciano knew he had been nosing into the market business. Lenny had to go and kill a cop. He had told his men repeatedly you don't kill a cop unless it is absolutely necessary and then you make sure it cannot be traced back to you.

Luciano knew Tragg was leaning on Jamien Tyler. So far, he knew that Tyler had not talked. He had planted a man with Tyler. Could he depend on him to keep his mouth shut? If he fingered Lenny Dortman, he knew Lenny would not say anything. He would serve his time. He had a kid with medical bills. Luciano would take care of the kid in return for his silence but Tyler was a problem. He would have to be eliminated if there was any indication that he would talk. Luciano did not think he would and he had been a loyal man so he would wait.

Tragg had met with him at the pool hall but his man told him that Lenny refused to tell him anything. Tragg… yes, he was going to be a problem. Maybe he would have to break his own rule and take him out. No, he could not do that. He would have to find a way to stop Tragg… short of killing him.

*Refers to The Case of the Angry Mountain.

**Refers to The Case of the Missing Chihuahua


	2. Chapter 2

The Case of the Set Up Cop

Chapter 02

2.1

Lenny Dortman sat outside the market of Jamien Tyler. He wondered who the big man with the gray hair was. This was the third time Lenny had seen him at Tyler's market. He wondered if Tyler had decided to hire some muscle to protect him. "Davey, do you know who that guy is? He has been here the last three times I have dropped by. Luciano is going to have my head if I don't start coming up with results and he has been in the way." He pointed at the man.

"Yea, that's Paul Drake. He's a private-eye. He works a lot of cases for that attorney that never loses."

"You mean Perry Mason?"

"Yea, that's the one."

The hair on the back of Lenny's neck began to rise. "You don't suppose he went to Mason, do you?"

"What good would a lawyer do him? It is not as if he can sue Luciano, now is it?"

"No, but Mason is smart. He may be setting us up."

"Setting us up for what?"

"I don't know but I don't like it. Right now all we can do is sit here and wait for Drake to leave. If he doesn't then I have to go back to Luciano and tell him I could not deliver the message."

"Do you want to go in there and take care of Drake?" Davey asked.

"No, Luciano doesn't want us to draw attention to ourselves. Why don't we just go straight to Mason… you know... find out what Tyler has told him."

"We can if you want and then we can come back here and have another talk with Tyler."

Lenny started the car and pulled away from the curb.

2.2

Lt. Arthur Tragg looked out the window of his car at the office building that contained the businesses, legitimate and illegitimate of Victor Luciano. He knew he shouldn't be here. He also knew that Paul Drake had been right. If he was on his game, there was no way Drake could have approached him without him knowing it. Tragg thought back at his encounter with Drake. He knew he had been rude to him. He had only been trying to warn him. There was a time that he and Drake could not stand each other but just like his relationship with Perry had changed, so had his with Drake. They would never be drinking buddies but at least they had a healthy respect for each other. Drake had said he was telling him as a friend. That might be stretching it a bit. Tragg didn't really think they had come that far yet but then again… regardless of their current relationship, Paul Drake had been right. Tragg knew he was emotionally involved in this one… probably too involved. Still, he wanted Jack Gibson's killer. He wanted to see him prosecuted and put behind bars. He owed Jack that much.

Perhaps he should ask Andy Anderson to take over. Yet, he knew he wouldn't do it. This involved the mob. Jack had been one of his men not Andy's. He would look bad if he could not investigate the murder of one of his own.

Against his better judgement, Arthur Tragg got out of his vehicle and headed into the building where Victor Luciano worked his criminal enterprises.

Every one of his police instincts told him this was wrong. Then why was he here? Because Luciano was ultimately responsible for Jack's murder even if it had been one of his thugs that did the actual dirty work. Anger rose in the homicide detective as he entered the building and headed down the hall towards Luciano's office. He opened the door and stepped in.

"May I help you sir?" the lady behind the desk asked him.

Tragg reached into his suit coat pocket and pulled out his badge. "Lt. Tragg, Homicide. I want to talk to Luciano."

"I am sorry, Lieutenant, Mr. Luciano does not see anyone without an appointment."

He threw his badge on the desk directly in front of the woman. "What the hell do you think that is? It's a standing appointment."

Startled, the secretary jumped backwards. The door to Luciano's office opened.

"What the hell is going on… oh it's you, Tragg."

"I am sorry, Mr. Luciano. He insist on seeing you," his secretary said.

"Make an appointment, Tragg," Luciano growled.

"We can do this now, Victor or I will be back here with a warrant for your arrest," Tragg snarled back.

"Arrest? On what charge?"

"Suspicion of the murder of Jack Gibson."

"I had nothing to do with that and you have nothing on me."

"I can still arrest you and hold you for forty-eight hours. Since this is Friday, I can hold you for seventy-two. Sunday doesn't count, you know," he said with sarcasm.

"And I'll sue you for false arrest."

"I'll take my chances. I can always hire Perry Mason to defend me," Tragg said with a grin.

"Alright, get in here," Luciano snarled back at him. Once Tragg was in his office, he slammed the door. "What the hell do you want, Tragg?"

"I want the man that killed Jack Gibson," he replied.

"Why come to me? I don't know who killed him."

"Let's cut through the bullshit, Luciano. You know and I know what you are and what you do. Jack was investigating you muscling in on the vegetable and fruit markets. Then he ends up dead. Off the record, I know you are responsible but I probably will not be able to touch you. I want the man that did it and you are going to deliver him to me."

Luciano laughed. "You have guts, Tragg, I'll hand you that. I know nothing about Gibson's murder or the fruit and vegetable business. Let's just say suppose someone… not me but someone did have him killed, why in hell would he admit it to you?"

"Because if you don't give up the man who killed Jack, I am coming after you and I won't stop until I have put you behind bars where you belong."

"Get out of my office, Tragg. This conversation is at an end or do I have to call the police?"

Tragg headed for the door. "You're going down, Victor. You can count on it. You and every filfthy two-bit hood that works for you. I am going to find Jack's killer and offer him complete immunity if he turns you in. How do you like that, Victor?"

"Get out… now while you are still in one piece."

"Threatening an officer of the law? I could take you in for that."

"It would be your word against mine. It would not hold up in court. Even Hamilton Burger would tell you that. Maybe, I would even hire Perry Mason to defend me." He displayed a big smirk on his face.

"I know Perry Mason and he never defends your kind."

"Get out, Tragg."

Lt. Arthur Tragg opened the door but looked back. "You're going down, Victor. I promise you that."

2.3

"I should not have argued with you," Perry said. "This is much better than working." The couple laid on the bed, Della in Perry's arms.

"When will you ever learn, Perry, that I know what is best for you," Della said.

"I already admitted you were right. However, young lady, man does not live by love alone. I am hungry."

Della laughed. "Alright, Counselor, I will fix us both some dinner. You put something on and join me in the kitchen but use those crutches."

"Yes, Miss Street." Perry watched as Della slid out of bed and put on her robe.

"You're peaking, Mr. Mason."

"Only with one eye," Perry grinned. "Got an eye full too!"

Della laughed and left the bedroom.

Perry slid over to the edge of the bed and lowered his right leg over the side. He grabbed his robe from the chair. With some difficulty, he put it on, and then grabbed the crutches. He did not see why he had to use both of them. He could get around with just one. Still, he put both crutches under his arms. Better to swallow his pride than try to argue with Della. She would win anyway.

Mason stood up and began hobbling on the crutches towards the bedroom door. He heard the doorbell ring. Perry stopped for a moment. Who could possibly know that they were here? The only one that knew about this place was Paul and even then, he did not know where it was.

He hobbled into the living room. The sight in front of him could not have made him feel more helpless. Two men were standing in their living room. One man had his arm around Della's neck, holding a gun to her head. The other was holding a gun on him.

"Easy, Mason. As you can see, my buddy has a gun on your secretary. Why don't you join us over here?"

Perry maneuvered toward them. "What do you what?"

"Some answers. I see the rumors are true. Your secretary is more than just a secretary. Either that or you have her really working overtime." He looked at the other man holding Della and both of them laughed.

Mason slowly moved closer to them. "Tell me what you want and then get out."

"You are not in a position to issue orders, Mason. If you don't want anything to happen to your secretary, you better be straight with the answers to our questions."

Perry moved closer to them. He knew their type. They would not consider a man on crutches as a threat. "What questions?"

"What is Paul Drake up to?"

"What? I don't know what you are talking about. Drake works for me when I have a criminal case going but I don't and he isn't right now."

The man holding Della shoved the barrel of the gun under her chin. "Wrong answer, Mason. And here I thought this woman meant something to you."

"I told you the truth. Do you want me to make something up as I go along?" Perry asked, moving closer to their assailants.

"He has been hanging out at the Tyler Vegetable and Fruit Market. We want to know why," the man holding Della said.

"I don't have the faintest idea. Drake is a private investigator. I am not the only one he works for and I told you he is not working for me right now."

"You are not cooperating, Mason. That is not good news for your Girl Friday. You better start telling us the truth or you are going to be advertising for a new secretary."

Perry glanced around the room. He kept a loaded gun in the house but it was in the stand next to the bed. He did not see anything that he could use to help Della… except the crutches he held under his arms. He had to get closer. He inched closer to the man holding Della.

"I know what you are doing, Mason. You are not as smart as everyone makes you out to be. If you move one step closer to her, I will shoot you." The man holding Della grinned as he looked at his companion.

"I am telling you the truth; I don't know what Paul Drake is investigating. If I did, I would tell you. You have not hurt anyone. Why don't you just leave before you get yourselves into some real trouble?"

"Not until you tell me what Drake is up to. Then I will decide whether you and Miss Street are going to live or not."

Perry knew he was running out of time. He looked over at Della and then glanced down at the crutches. There was a spark of recognition in her hazel eyes. She knew what Perry was going to do. He hoped she understood what she would have to do to keep both of them alive.

"Alright, you win. I'll tell you." Perry stepped towards the man not holding Della. "He is working for me."

"And is Jamien Tyler your client?" The man holding Della asked.

"Yes, how did you know?" Mason moved a little closer. He was now within striking distance of the man.

"We have our ways. What did he hire you to do?"

"My brief case is over there behind the chair, next to the door. I'll show you."

The man looked towards the door. It was the break Perry was looking for. He slammed his right crutch in the man's face. At the same time, Della doubled her fist and slugged her captor in the groin. He dropped his gun and fell to the floor. To protect Della, Perry swung his crutch at their other assailant. It gave Della just enough time to pick up the gun. The man stepped out of the way of Perry's crutch and pointed his gun at Mason. He never got off the shot.

Della acted fast to protect Perry. Cradling the handle in her left hand, she pointed it at Perry's would-be murderer and fired. Hitting him in the chest, she watched as the man fell to the floor.

In the confusion, the other man recovered and ran to the door. Perry attempted to stop him but he dropped his shoulder and slammed into the attorney. His balance off because of the knee, the big man went crashing to the floor. Della dared not shoot for fear of hitting Perry. By the time Perry was out of the way, the assailant was out the door. They could hear a car starting and the tires squeal as it raced away from the house.

Della went immediately to the downed lawyer, worried he may have re-injured his knee. "Perry! Are you alright?"

He put his hand on her cheek. "Thanks to you, I am. You saved my life."

"I think you had a lot to do with us getting out of that unharmed." She leaned into him as he kissed her.

"I have never felt so helpless in my life. I could not protect you."

"But you did. We did it together." She glanced over at the man lying on the floor. His eyes were staring straight ahead. "We have a problem, counselor."

Perry looked in the direction of Della's attention. "You mean him. It was self-defense."

"That is not exactly what I mean," she said.

Perry frowned as he understood her meaning. "How are we going to explain our presence in this house to the police?"

Della nodded. "We are still in the jurisdiction of the LAPD, aren't we?"

"Yes. I certainly do not want to call Tragg. Andy Anderson will be more discreet. I'll call him. You get dressed."

"You will need to get dressed too."

"I will, as soon as I call Andy. Della, make up the bed while you are in there."

"So much for our secret get-a-way. We should have known better. We can't get away from anyone."

Perry grabbed her arm as she started to get up. "Andy will be discreet. We need somewhere to get away. We will share many good times together here. One thing is for sure, we need to find out how those two located us… and what Paul is involved in because it seems it now involves us."

2.4

"Is that everything?" Lt. Andy Anderson asked Perry and Della.

Perry nodded. "Who is he, Andy?" Mason nodded towards the body on the floor.

"His name is David Barino. He is a small-time hood, rumored to work for Victor Luciano. He usually travels around with another of Luciano's hoods, Lenny Dortman. He was probably the other man that got away."

"I don't understand what he wanted with Perry," Della said.

Andy looked back at the attorney. "You have no idea what Paul is working on right now?"

Perry shook his head. "Not a clue. I have not used Paul since the Monroe murder trial. We have had dinner and gotten together on many occasions since.

"Has he mentioned anything that he is working on? Something in passing that you may have not paid much attention to then?"

Again, Perry shook his head. "We don't talk shop unless we are working. We try to separate work and play when we can."

"Okay, well as far as I am concerned, this was a clear cut case of self-defense. We'll get out of your way."

"Andy…" Perry began before Anderson interrupted him.

"Relax, Perry. I will keep the address out of the report and there will be no mention that you own the house. I promise, I will not supply the gossip mongers with a single thing."

Perry smiled. "Thanks, Andy. We appreciate it."

"I still don't understand why the two of you just don't go public. I hate to tell you this, but everyone figures you are anyway."

"Our relationship is our business. Let them speculate but I refuse to allow them into my private business." Perry stumbled backwards on his crutches. Andy grabbed his arm and steadied him.

"Alright, I will protect your privacy. I would not want to listen to Tragg. He has such a crush on Della." Andy smiled and left Perry and Della alone.

She put her arm around his waist. "I want you to get off that knee. As soon as I clean up this mess I will make us some dinner."

Perry bent down and kissed her softly. "I am going to see if I can reach Paul."

2.5

"You damn stupid fool!" Luciano yelled at Lenny Dortman. "What in the hell possessed you to get Mason involved?"

"I was trying to find out why Paul Drake is hanging around Tyler's place," Dortman said quietly.

"Why the hell didn't you just tell me he was? Do you have any idea what you have unleashed? Do you think Mason is just going to say… oh well, someone tried to kill me and let it go at that? He would have been on the phone to Drake before you got down the street. Now, in addition to having to deal with Drake… not to mention Tragg, you have added Mason to the mix. You stupid fool! I should kill you for what you have done."

"Victor, I am sorry. I will put it right. Just give me the chance. I can take out Mason and Tragg if you want me to. Just tell me what you want me to do. I will do it."

"We can't go around killing everyone who checks up on us, you fool! There has to be another way and I think I know what it is. We'll set up Tragg."


	3. Chapter 3

The Case of the Set Up Cop

Chapter 3

3.1

Lt. Tragg stared at the report of Sgt. Jack Gibson's murder. There had to be something he was missing. Something here was a clue to who Luciana ordered to kill Jack. He had been over the report dozens of times with the same end result... nothing. Tragg lit up a cigarette, took a puff and blew the smoke into the air.

Hamilton Burger appeared at his door and knocked on the window pane. Tragg looked up to see who was disturbing his investigation. He waved at him to come in.

Hamilton Burger opened the door and took a seat on the other side of Tragg's desk. He glanced down to see the name of the file that seemed to have his friend's complete attention. It was just as he feared, Arthur just could not leave the Gibson case alone.

"Did you just come in here to say hello or is there something you wanted to discuss?"

Hamilton had rehearsed what he was going to say on the way over. He had to be careful how he handled Tragg. He was a proud man who worked very hard at his job and had a reputation for honesty and integrity. Burger did not want to appear that he was telling him how to do his job.

"Well?" Tragg was already showing signs of irritation.

"I got a call last night which disturbed me."

"So why tell me about it?" Tragg said, continuing to read the report in front of him.

Paul had been right. Tragg would never have talked to him that way under normal circumstances. "Paul called me."

"Drake? That would disturb anyone. What did he want?"

"He thought I should talk to you," Burger responded.

"Yea, what about?" Tragg had not looked at Hamilton since he came into the room. The only thing that mattered to him at the moment was the report in front of him.

"He thinks you were too close to Jack Gibson to be objective on the case. He also told me about approaching you at the pool hall. You didn't even know he was there until he was right on top of you. Considering who you are investigating, that is rather dangerous, don't you think?"

Tragg put out the cigarette after only two puffs. "That is ridiculous. I am always objective and I knew Drake was there." Tragg knew that was not entirely true. He just did not want to get into this with Burger.

"Paul says different, Arthur."

"Since when do you listen to Drake?" Tragg snarled.

"I have always listened to him or Perry when they gave me solid evidence that their client had not committed the murder. Now I am listening to you. Paul is concerned about you. He would not have come to me unless he thought he had good reason to be."

"What's his evidence? A hunch? He is wrong. He simply misinterpreted what he thinks he saw," Tragg snarled.

"What did he see, Arthur?"

"He came up to me in front of the pool hall. That is it. There was nothing else to it."

"He says he startled you. He is right that if he could startle you, one of Luciana's men could take you out and you would never know what hit you."

"He is making a big deal about nothing. So what if he startled me? And he isn't one of Luciana's men."

"He thinks you are getting over your head in the Gibson case. This is not your every day two-bit hood, Arthur. This guy means business. He won't hesitate to blow your brains right out of your head."

"First Drake, now you. I don't need either of you telling me how to do my job," Tragg growled.

"Apparently, you need someone to. You are too close to this one, Arthur. Turn it over to Andy. Let him handle it." Burger stood up and started for the door.

"Luciana had Jack killed. If I can, I intend to tie him to his murder and if not, I will at least find the man who pulled the trigger."

"What you will probably do is get yourself killed. Give it to Andy. Let him handle it." Hamilton Burger opened the door and left Tragg's office.

The lieutenant sat there for a moment fuming over Drake and Burger. How dare either of them tell him how to do his job! Tragg got up, grabbed his hat and left the office.

3.2

Della finished the dishes, wiped her hands on the dish towel and hung it under the sink. She shut the door and walked into the living room.

Perry was sitting on the couch, his leg on a pillow on the coffee table. His brief case was opened beside him. He had a file in his hands and was reading it.

Della walked over and sat down beside him. Perry dropped the file in his lap and put his arm around her. "This house was a good idea," she said. She leaned into him.

Mason smiled. "I knew that when I saw the look on your face the day we pulled into Florence Monroe's driveway.

Della picked up the file from his lap. "What are you working on?"

"Remember the market that we drew up the papers which transferred it to Bernie Piper?"

"Yes, I remember, why?"

"Well, before I went into the hospital for knee surgery, he called me. He wanted to talked to me about the market. He said that he might need some legal help. He told me he intended to sell it. When I asked him why, he said it had become more trouble than it was worth. He was very vague about what he meant by that."

"And while you were in the hospital, his market burned to the ground," Della remembered.

"That's right. He has not called since then." Perry reached for the phone. He dialed the operator. "Operator, I need the number for Bernie Piper... I don't know what street. I am not in my office to get that information... yes that is the name." Mason grabbed a pencil and and a pad of paper. "And what is that number? ... Thank you."

Mason hung up the phone and immediately lifted it and dialed again. He got a recording. "The number you have reached has been disconnected." Perry hung the phone up. He looked at Della and said, "Disconnected."

"Shouldn't the operator have known that?" Della asked.

"You would think so." Perry frowned. "Della, I know you don't want me to work but I have to know why David Barino thought I would know something about Jamien Tyler? And why is Paul hanging out there?"

Della sighed. "I should have known I would not get you to rest. Alright, Perry. If there is any chance that we will get another visit like the last one, I agree that we should find out more about what Paul is up to. Why not just call him?"

Perry took Della's hand. "I did not want to upset you since I agreed to stay here and rest."

"You also said you would take it a day at a time," Della smiled. "So, do you want to call Paul or shall I? If a man had not been shot and killed, I would think you had that staged so that you could go back to work."

With an innocent look on his face, Perry said, "Who me?"

Della chuckled. "Talk to Paul."

Perry was still grinning when Paul's secretary came on the line. "This is Perry Mason. Is Paul in?"

"No, Mr. Mason. He is not. Would you like to leave him a message?"

"Yes, tell him to contact me." Perry gave him the number to their country get-a-way. He hung up the phone. "Whatever Paul is involved in, we know that it is affecting us."

3.3

Tragg sat outside Lenny Dortman's apartment which was better described as a dive. He could not believe anyone could live in such filth. The building was so run down the bricks were hardly recognizable as such. Tragg shook his head at the stupidity of these lower level crooks. If life was so grand working for the likes of Victor Luciana, then why was he living in such squalor?

The lieutenant thought about his conversations with Hamilton Burger and Paul Drake. He knew in his heart they were correct. He was far too emotionally involved in this case. They knew it and he knew it. So why then could he not let go of it?

For years scum like Luciana had gotten away with everything up to and including murder. The police department knew it and could not touch him. Luciana was responsible for Jack's murder. He may not have fired the shot but he was responsible. Lieutenant Tragg had been willing to go after the man who did it and Luciana would not even give him up. Well then, maybe he should go after Luciana. Maybe that would light a fire under him.

He watched as Lenny Dortman came out of his apartment. Tragg got out of his car and headed across the street. "Gee, Dortman, I can see with the way you are living high on the hog, you are making a very good living as one of Luciana's muscle men."

"What the hell do you want Tragg?"

"We are going to have a little chat, you and I."

"Where's your warrant? Or have you forgotten you need one of those pesky things, cop?"

Tragg smiled. "I said chat, Dortman, but if you would rather I arrest you, I will be happy to oblige you."

With a snicker, Lenny started walking toward his car. "You can't touch me and you know it."

"I can hold you forty-eight hours. While you are in jail, I will leak to the press that you have decided to turn state's evidence against Victor Luciana and we are letting you out under protection. How long do you think you will last on the street when we turn you loose?"

"You can't do that! That would be murder!"

Tragg shrugged. "That is what you get for playing with fire. Tell me who killed Jack Gibson?"

"How the hell would I know? I had nothing to do with it."

"Tell me who killed him or I am taking you in," Tragg shouted at him.

"I don't know! I am telling you the truth, Tragg!"

"Alright, you had your chance. You are under arrest for suspicion of the murder of Jack Gibson. Tragg reached for Dortman's arm. He did not get the chance to arrest him as someone hit him over the head with the butt of a gun. He fell to the ground.

Lenny watched as Vincent Lango checked Tragg for a pulse. Satisfied that he was only knocked out, Lango turned his gun on Lenny.

"Come on Vincent, what's the gun for?"

"The boss wanted you followed."

"What? Why?" Lenny looked at Vincent with terror on his face.

"Because you screwed up." He lifted the silenced weapon and pointed it directly at Lenny then pulled the trigger. Lenny Dortman dropped to the ground dead with a gunshot to the head.

Vincent looked down at his handy work. He smiled. Victor would be pleased. This certainly would not set Tragg up for the murder but then that was not the intention. Victor wanted him to be enraged. If Tragg thought Victor killed Dortman to keep him from finding out who killed Jack Gibson, he would be right where Victor wanted him.

He stepped over both men and laughed. "Pleasant dreams, fellas."

3.4

Lt. Andy Anderson finished one police report and was ready to begin another when Sgt. Holcomb walked into his office. Andy looked up to see Holcomb staring down at him with a grin on his face.

"You look like the cat that swallowed the canary. Why the grin?"

Holcomb sat down on the other side of Andy's desk. "Some civic-minded citizen just called into the station." He continued staring at Anderson with a grin.

Andy rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Sergeant, I have another report to finish and file. So if you have something to say, I would appreciate it if you would get on with it. Otherwise, I have to get back to work."

"You take the fun out of everything. Lt. Tragg was found unconscious beside a dead man."

Andy shot out of his chair. "What the hell is wrong with you, Holcomb? There is nothing amusing about that. Come on, let's go." Lt. Anderson grabbed his suit coat jacket from the back of his chair and walked out of his office. Holcomb followed.

3.5

"Della, the doorbell is ringing!" Perry shouted from where he was sitting on the couch reading his files.

Della came out of the kitchen where she had gone to get another bottle of wine. She entered the living room after hearing Perry's voice. "Did you need something, Perry?"

The doorbell rang again. Perry pointed at the door. Della set the wine on the coffee table and went to the door. She reached for the knob and opened it. On the other side stood a smiling Paul Drake.

"Hello, Beautiful."

"Hi, Paul. How did you find us?"

"The county tax records. I simply looked up a listing under Perry's name. When I did not find one, I checked under your name and here I am."

"Very slick, Mr. Drake. How did you think of that?" Della asked, somewhat disturbed that it was that easy to locate them.

"Not really. It's a matter of checking public records." Paul looked over at Perry who was still seated on the couch. "Hi, Perry. My secretary said you called. What's up?" Paul walked over and sat down in a chair opposite the couch.

Perry told Paul about the intruders and Della being forced to kill him. Paul sat forward in his chair. "He actually wanted to know why I was hanging out at Jamien's market? Why would he think you could answer that?"

"I don't have any clue other than he just assumed I had you on the job. By the way Della and I are all right," Perry said with amusement that Paul did not ask about their state of health under the circumstances.

"I can see that." Paul sniffed the air. "Is that spare ribs I smell?"

Della chuckled. "I'll warm some up in the microwave."

Paul grinned. "Thanks, Beautiful! I am starving. I have not had anything since breakfast." Della left and went into the kitchen.

"What are you into this time?" Perry asked. "The one man that attacked us was David Barino. He's the one Della shot. Andy Anderson thinks the other man was Lenny Dortman and both men work for…"

"Victor Luciana, head of the local mob here on this side of Los Angeles. Perry, I am sorry. This never should have touched you and Della."

"What shouldn't have, Paul? What are you working on?"

Della came back in to the living room. She set a plate of spare ribs, small roasted potatoes and Brussels sprouts on the coffee table. Paul grinned as he inspected the dinner Della had brought him.

"Paul?" Perry prompted him again.

"I have a friend who owns a market. You know, one of those fruit and vegetable markets. There is a whole bunch of them in the district where his is located."

"Yes, I know where you are talking about. Della has dragged me to… I mean she has had me take her there to pick up fresh fruit and vegetables." Della smiled at Perry's change of words. "What is going on? Is the mob trying to muscle in on the business?" Perry watched as Paul shoveled the food into his mouth rather fast.

Paul nodded to affirm Perry's conclusion. "Victor Luciana. Those two guys that attacked you work for him."

"Worked for him… at least Barino did. He is the guy that Della shot. He was positively identified by Andy. He only assumes the other guy was Lenny Dortman."

Paul continued to eat the spare ribs, licking his fingers after each one to remove the sauce. "He is probably right about that. Dortman and Barino work together as a team. Luciano always has his muscle men work in teams."

Perry frowned. "Why would Luciana send them after me? That is not really his style. Doesn't he ordinarily try to stay below the police radar?"

"Normally yes. You see, Jamien Tyler…"

"That's your friend with the market?" Della asked.

"That's right. He hired me to find out what I could about who was muscling in on his business. Dortman and Barino were making all kinds of threats. They beat Jamien up pretty bad about a month ago. That is when he contacted me. It only took a week before they returned. Since Jamien had not agreed to their terms, they poured lighter fluid to some of his vegetables and started them on fire. Jamien was able to put it out but the vegetables…"

"Were destroyed," Perry surmised.

"Exactly. I decided I needed to catch them in the act so I started hanging around the market. I did not stay at Jamien's stand but hung out at the others while pretending to shop and keeping an eye on his stand. They showed up yesterday. They did not come in but I spotted them in a car. I knew who they were right away. They took off before I had a chance to talk to them."

"Luciana figures if he can take over one stand, he will be able to take over all of them eventually," Della guessed.

"Exactly. I told Jamien I would help keep them from doing that." Paul finished up the spare ribs and started in on the sprouts and potatoes. "Anyway, they must have assumed I was working for you and decided rather than talk to me that they would have better luck trying to bully you."

"You do realize this is the mob we are talking about?" Della asked. "Why would you want to get mixed up with them?"

"He's a friend, Della," Paul said in a tone that said, 'that explains it all.'

"Why not turn it over to Lt. Tragg or Lt. Anderson. They are paid to investigate the mob," Perry said.

"So am I and Jamien is paying me quite well." Paul finished his dinner. He glanced over at Perry's wine glass and said, "May I?" When Mason nodded, he took his wine glass and drank some of the wine from it.

"Paul, a police officer was killed recently… Jack Gibson," Perry reminded him. "He was investigating Luciana's involvement into the possibility he is trying to take over the those businesses."

"You don't know the half of it. He was a friend of Tragg's according to my source at the police station. I was able to sneak up on him outside of the pool hall."

"Now that really doesn't sound like Arthur," Della remarked.

"If you could do it that easily than anyone of Luciana's goons could do the same," Perry added.

"That is exactly what I tried to tell Tragg. He pretty much told me to butt out. I just got a call that he went directly into Luciana's office and threatened him."

Della was shocked. "Is he trying to get himself killed?"

"He may do exactly that. Luciana is determined to take over that district. One cop is dead trying to investigate it and Gibson was quiet about it. Tragg is confronting Luciana head on."

"Can't someone talk to his superior and get him taken off the case?" Perry inquired.

Paul set the wine glass back on the coffee table. "I spoke with Hamilton Burger. He told me he tried to get Tragg to get off the case and let Anderson handle it and Tragg brushed him off."

"So he has ignored both of you." Della shook her head. "This just does not sound like Arthur."

"What else have you been able to find out about Luciana's involvement?" Perry wanted to know.

"It is no different than any other business Luciana has taken over. He sends in the muscle men to make them cave to him."

Perry told him about Bernie Piper and how he had handled the sale of the market he had purchase and how he had again contacted him about selling it. "I have not heard from him since."

"Probably because his market burned to the ground," Paul suggested.

"Maybe but I want to know what happened to him. He might be able to shed some light on Luciana's involvement. I want you to find him, Paul."

Drake looked from Perry to Della and back again. "No way, pal. I don't want either of you involved in this. I would never forgive myself if something happened to one of you."

Mason used both hands to remove his injured leg from the coffee table. "We are already involved. Someone almost succeeded in killing us. I want to know who was behind it."

"Perry…"

"No, Paul. I insist. Find Piper."

Exasperated, Drake looked at his friend and said, "You don't even have a client."

"I am the client. Find Piper," Mason insisted.

Paul did not like it. He really did not want either of them involved in this case in any way but he knew Perry. He would not back off no matter how much Paul protested. "Alright, I will find him but you have to promise me to drop this if nothing pans out with him."

Della knew that Perry would never do that if he had already made his mind up to find Bernie Piper. Perry would not back off.

"I will consider it," he answered.

"That's what I thought. That is lawyer talk for not a chance. Alright, but if anything happens to Della…" he warned.

"I am not going to let anything happen to Della," Perry assured him.

Paul sighed. "I better get started."

"I want to talk to Jamien Tyler," Perry demanded.

Paul was almost to the door. Without looking back, he called over his shoulder. "I'll arrange it. I will call you when I have something. Drake opened the door and left with an uneasy feeling. He hated uneasy feelings. They usually developed into 'I told you so' situations.

3.7

Vincent Longo entered Victor Luciana's building and went directly to his office. He opened the door and stepped in. "Is the boss in?"

Victor's secretary smiled. "Go right in, Vincent. He is expecting you."

Vincent walked past her desk without another word and knocked on Victor's door.

"Come in." He heard Luciana's voice behind the door.

Longo opened the door, walked in and took a seat in front of Victor's desk.

"I assume you have some news for me?"

"The job is done. Just like you asked."

"Dortman is dead?"

"Yes and Tragg will have a headache when he wakes up."

Luciana thought for a moment and then said, "Okay, then we move on to phase two. I want Angelo Devino to go to Tragg's office. I want witnesses… police witnesses. They are much more convincing in court than some nobody from the streets. I want these officers to hear it when Tragg loses it. Make sure that he is angered into threatening Devino. That part is very important. It will support the motive… which of course will be that Devino killed his officer."

"Consider it done," Longo said with confidence.

"Good. I want this to go off without a hitch. Then we will move on to the next step of framing Tragg for murder. But remember, Vincent, it must hold up in court. Tragg, for all his complaining about Mason always winning, he will run to him to defend him. I want to make sure he has nothing to defend him with. Is that clear?"

"Of course. You should have sent me to deal with Jack Gibson in the first place and you would not be in this position now."

"We are dealing with it now. When you are done, we will plan the final nail in Tragg's coffin."


	4. Chapter 4

The Case of the Set Up Cop

Chapter 04

4.1

"So you did not see the guy who hit you?" Andy asked Lt. Tragg.

Showing irritation, Tragg snarled back at Anderson. "What part of he hit me from behind did you not understand?"

"Take it easy, Lieutenant. You know I have to ask these questions."

Tragg calmed down. "Sorry, Andy. I am not used to being on this end of the questioning."

Andy smiled. "It's okay. Just tell me what you know."

"It is like I said, I was leaning on Dortman to tell me who killed Jack. Then the lights went out. When I woke up, Dortman was lying right where he is and in the condition he is in."

"Did you argue with him?" Holcomb asked.

Tragg looked at the sergeant. "What's to argue about? I just wanted to know who killed Jack."

"Did you kill him?" Holcomb demanded.

"Don't be ridiculous," Tragg growled. "I already told you... twice... that I was clobbered from behind. He was like that when I woke up."

"Are you sure?" Holcomb asked.

Tragg took a step towards Holcomb but Andy stepped between them. "That's enough. Go help the boys with the body."

Holcomb stared at Anderson but said nothing. He turned and walked away.

"He needs an attitude adjustment," Tragg complained.

"Arthur, I need to see your gun."

Tragg looked at Anderson. He could not believe his ears. "What for?"

"Come on, Lieutenant, you know what for. I need to eliminate you as a suspect. You are not responsible for this murder, you know it and I know it. So let's get this out of the way so we can start looking for the man responsible."

"You are right, Andy. I don't mean to give you a hard time. Holcomb got under my skin."

"He went about it wrong but he is going by the book. He is right about that. Now let me have your gun."

Tragg reached into his holster and pulled out his service revolver. He handed it to Anderson.

Andy smelled the barrel of the gun. It had not been fired recently. He checked the rounds in it. The gun was fully loaded. "Arthur, I want you to submit to a paraffin test."

Tragg didn't like it but he knew he would be taking the same procedure if the situation was reversed. There was no reason to resist anyway. He had not done anything wrong. He knew he had not shot the guy. "Of course."

"There is nothing else we can do here. The boys can finish up. Let's go down to the station. Come on, you can ride with me."

Tragg immediately objected. "That is not necessary. My car is here. I will follow you in."

"No. It would be better if you rode with me. I am just trying to protect you. Let's not leave any room for doubt."

Tragg relented and walked with Andy to his car. He could see Holcomb in the background watching them.

4.2

Della stopped Mason's Cadillac in front of Jamien Tyler's market. She put a hand on Perry's arm. "Are you sure you are up to this, Perry?" The concern for the lawyer was clearly showing in her hazel eyes. She had talked him into going to their country getaway in hopes that he would stay off of his injured knee. It seemed no matter what they planned something interfered.

"I don't have any choice, Della. Unfortunately, whatever Paul is involved in now involves us. I can't just sit around hoping that whoever tried to have us killed is now going to leave us alone. When it involves me, it is bad enough but I won't take a chance that they will get to you."

Della sighed. "Alright, but promise me that you will be careful of that knee."

Perry took Della's hand in his. "You are always looking out for me. Have I told you lately how much I appreciate you?" He kissed the back of her hand.

"We look out for each other."

"I think you do a bit more than I do," Perry said.

"I would disagree with that but it would start a discussion we don't have time for right now."

Perry leaned over and kissed her. "Maybe we can take it up later when I can appreciate you more."

Della smiled and got out of the Cadillac. By the time she had walked around the vehicle Perry was already out of the car and standing on his crutches. She kept a watchful eye on him as he navigated the uneven sidewalk in front of them.

After they hobbled up the walk to Jamien Tyler's stand, they went inside the small warehouse. Della pointed at a man who was stacking tomatoes in a display. Perry led Della in his direction.

"I am looking for Jamien Tyler," Mason informed him.

Tyler scrutinized the lawyer before saying anything. "Who wants to know?"

Della noted his tone was not very welcoming for a businessman greeting potential customers.

"My name is Mason. Paul Drake arranged for me to see you."

Recognition lit up in his eyes. "Oh yes. I am sorry Mr. Mason. I have been getting unwanted visitors lately. You are such a big guy I thought you might be one of Luciana's goons."

Mason smiled. "I don't think he will send them on crutches."

Embarrassed, Jamiens' face turned red. "No, I guess not but the crutches would make a pretty good weapon." He finished with the tomatoes and gestured for Perry and Della to follow him. "We can talk in my office."

Mason and Street walked with Tyler towards a small room. Once inside, he motioned for them to sit down. Perry held out a chair for Della. She smiled at him and sat down.

"Paul told me you wanted to talk to me. As you know he has been trying to help me."

"Mr. Tyler, Paul said that you are being muscled by Victor Luciana's men."

"That's right. That is why I need his help."

"How do you know they were Luciana's men?" Della asked.

"How do you know anything of that sort? They are trying to move in on everyone in this area. Some of the owners have given in and are giving Luciana as much as fifty percent of their profits. I have worked hard, Mr. Mason. I have no intention of giving my hard-earned money to some… some… crook who did not earn one penny of it. I don't care if he is part of the mob. He is not getting any of my money."

"Can you identify the men who are hassling you?" Mason asked.

"One of them is a man by the name of Lenny Dortman and the other's name is…" He frowned as he thought. "I can't remember the other man's name but they are always together."

"Was the man's name David Barino?"

He looked up quickly at Mason. "Yes, yes, that is it… at least his first name. I heard Dortman call him David."

"They won't be bothering you anymore, Mr. Tyler. Both men are dead," Perry told him.

"Dead!" he exclaimed. "I can't say I am sorry. The world is better off without both of them. In fact, the police ought to give the men that killed them a medal instead of arresting them."

"Men? Do you know who killed them?" Della asked. "Was there more than one of them?" Della glanced at Perry. It was obvious he had no intention of telling Tyler that she was the one that shot and killed Barino.

"I don't have a clue. They set fire to my produce and have beaten me up several times. I bought a gun and I know how to use it. If Luciana sends anyone in their place, they won't be beating me up or burning my place. I intend to protect my property."

Perry stepped behind Della. "Mr. Tyler…"

"Please call me Jamien."

"Alright, Jamien." Mason smiled at him. "Did Dortman or Barino ever actually say they were here for Luciana?"

"No, they didn't but Paul told me that they worked for him."

"In other words you have no direct proof that Luciana sent them."

"You really don't expect him to send them with a calling card do you?" Tyler said sarcastically.

Perry ignored his tone of voice. "How many others are being pressured to pay Luciana?"

"Most of the guys on the block. Davy told me he has been paying them for a couple of years now. Bill Novak… for at least a year. Doreen just started paying them. She bought Melvin's old place. I have not talked to the others but I have heard from Bill and Doreen that they are all having the same problem with Luciana's men. And all of them are scared. They saw what happened to Bernie Piper's place."

"Were you acquainted with Bernie Piper?" Mason inquired.

"I knew him but not all that well. Luciana had his place burned to the ground. Bernie refused to pay him any money. It didn't matter how many times they roughed him up; he just flat out refused. I guess Luciana decided to use him as an example when he burned down his warehouse. Since then most on the block have been intimidated into paying him."

"Do you know where Piper can be reached?" Perry asked him.

"Paul asked me the same question. And I will tell you exactly what I told him. I don't have the slightest idea where he went. He just up and left without leaving any word at all."

"Do you know where he lives?"

"I gave his address to Paul. What do you want him for? There isn't anything he can tell you."

"If we can get enough evidence, we might be able to go to the police"

Tyler's laugh was cynical. "Do you really think that will do any good? Luciana has been operating for years and the police have done nothing about it. No one in this neighborhood will cooperate with you. They're scared to death of him."

"The only way he is going to be stopped is if all of you band together and go to the police," Della told him.

"And what happens to all these people if Luciana gets off scott free? Do you know what he would do to them? He would take his revenge out on all of them if they did that. No, Miss Street. They are far more scared of Luciana then they are trusting of the police."

"We can only help you if you are willing to help yourselves," Perry said. He looked down at the desk. Jamien Tyler noticed that something on his desk had caught Mason's attention. He quickly covered the papers he suspected Mason was interested in.

"I don't understand what your interest is in this. Has someone hired you for your services? No one around here has mentioned seeking out your advice. This does not concern you."

"Someone tried to kill us, Mr Tyler. It is somehow connected to Luciana moving in on yours and everyone elses businesses here. We are not going to sit back and wait for them to try again. I intend to find out what this is all about and what it has to do with us." Mason took hold of Della's elbow. He helped her to her feet. "If you think you can hold out against Luciana without the help of the police, you are sadly mistaken. The longer you resist him, the rougher he is going to get. My advice to you, Mr Tyler, is to go to the police."

"I did not seek out your advice. I will handle this my way. I hope your advice does not come with a bill since I did not solicit it," he snarled at Mason.

"Consider it on the house," Perry responded. He and Della turned and left Jamien Tyler's warehouse.

When they got outside, Della said to Mason, "Did you get the feeling that he did not want us there at all?"

"What I would like to know is why he hired Paul in the first place. He doesn't want help. If he thinks Paul can single- handedly stop Luciana, he is delusional. There is no scenario except going to the police that will be successful. I don't like it, Della. I don't know what Paul has himself involved in this time but I do know that I am going to have a chat with him."

Just as Della was about to respond, a small boy came running up to the couple. "Mister, you must come. He needs your help. Come, you must help." The youngster grabbed at Mason's hand.

"What is it?" Perry asked.

The boy held onto his hand. "Please, he needs your help. You must come."

Perry glanced at Della. "You better stay here."

"No, I am coming with you. You still are not very steady on those crutches."

"Please, Mister. He needs help. You must come." The boy continued to pull at Mason's hand.

"Alright, show us the way," Mason instructed the youngster. The boy took off towards the back of Tyler's warehouse. Mason hobbled in his direction with Della at his side.

As they rounded the back of the warehouse, a large man stuck a gun in Perry Mason's face. "Very good. Here is your reward." He reached in his pocket, pulled out a twenty dollar bill and handed it to the boy. "Nice doing business with you." The boy left them on the run with his money.

The man grabbed Della by the wrist and pulled her towards him. When Perry tried to step between them, he shoved his gun against his forehead.

"Don't try to be a hero, Mason, unless you are in the market for a new secretary. I am simply here to deliver a message. I suggest you back off if you don't want anything to happen to Miss Street."

Using his crutches, Parry took a step back. "What do you want?"

"You are meddling in affairs that are none of your business. It would be much healthier for you if you minded your own business, counselor. I must apologize for the intrusion into your little love nest. Dortman and Barino acted on their own. You have my word that you will not be bothered any further. Of course, that is if you just let it go. Leave it alone, Mason."

He pointed the gun at Della's temple. "See how vulnerable you are? I could have just as easily killed either one of you or both. You will only receive this one warning. Stay out of it." He let go of Della, backed away from them and left, but not before he kicked Mason in the knee.

The attorney screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

"Perry!" shouted Della. She dropped to her knees beside him. "Are you alright?"

Mason did not answer her until the pain subsided. "I'm alright." He looked past her. Their assailant was nowhere in sight. "Where did he go?"

Della looked all around. "I don't know. He was here just a minute ago."

"Della, help me up," Perry said.

"Maybe I should call for help," she suggested.

"No. I will be alright. Right now I just want to get you out of here. It is clear that I am not able to protect you right now."

She wanted to argue with him but decided against it. Perry needed to get off his knee. She helped him to his feet. Della pushed him up against the warehouse. "Take your time, Perry."

Mason's breathing was labored. The pain on his face showed. As he leaned on the warehouse, he put his head back and closed his eyes, trying to will away the pain.

"Did you recognize him?" she asked him.

Without opening his eyes, he shook his head. "No... never seen him before. I have no doubt that he works for Victor Luciana."

"If he does, that makes the second time he has sent his goons after you."

With the pain subsiding, Perry opened his eyes and frowned. "I don't think so."

"But Perry, we know the two that came to our house in the country worked for Luciana. If this man does than..."

"Dortman and Barino tried to kill us. If this guy had wanted to, we could not have stopped him. No, he had not intended on killing us. It was a warning just as he said."

"But the other two... "

"He said they acted in their own," he reminded her. "One thing is for sure, we are not going anywhere without a gun and you are not going anywhere without me with you." He wondered if Della thought that to be as ridiculous as he did. Twice now they had been attacked and he was utterly helpless to protect either of them.

"Can you make it back to the car?" She asked, concerned about any damage that might have been done to his already injured knee.

"I can make it," he replied. "Let's go."

From a distance, Victor Lango watched as the secretary helped Mason towards their car. Hopefully, one warning was all Mason would need. Once he had wasted Angelo Devino, maybe Mason would think twice about defending Tragg. Without Mason to come to Tragg's aide, he would surely be convicted.

Maybe, the same warning should be issued to Paul Drake. Lango had a feeling that all the trouble Jamien Tyler was causing might be the sense of security Drake had created for him.

First thing first. He had to go talk to Angelo Davino. It was time to bait the hook. Tragg was primed to reel in.

4.3

As Perry leaned on the wall beside his apartment door, Della searched her purse for the keys to his door. Finding them at the bottom of the purse, she unlocked the door and turned off the house alarm.

Perry followed her into his apartment. She led him over to the couch and helped him settle back. Della gently lifted his right leg onto the coffee table, placing a pillow underneath his knee.

Perry watched as she disappeared into the kitchen. She returned a few minutes later with two glasses of bourbon. She handed one to the exhausted lawyer and sat down with the other one beside him.

"I think you are going to have to face the fact that you just are not up to investigating this. Please, Perry, leave it to Paul. I am concerned for your safety."

Perry put his arm around Della's shoulders and pulled her tightly to him. With her head tucked under his chin, he kissed her unruly curls. "I can't sit back and do nothing, Della. They tried to kill us."

She stroked his cheek. "But you said yourself that they acted on their own. If that is the case then all we have to do is stay out of it like the man said."

He pulled back from her so he could look into her eyes. "You want to allow them to intimidate us?"

"Perry, this is the mob we are dealing with. I can't help but be scared for your safety. I don't want anything to happen to you. You can barely walk and even that is with crutches. How can you possibly think you can handle this?"

Perry sighed. "I have never backed down from intimidation and I am not going to start now."

"I am not asking you to back down. I am simply asking you to let Paul handle it. You are in no shape for this and I think you know that."

"What about Paul? Since the mob is involved, he needs me to watch his back. I know I am not a hundred percent but I have to help him. Besides, I am not willing to bet on the hand we were dealt tonight. Maybe Dortman and Barino acted on their own but Luciana may have given them some reason to worry about us in the first place."

"You are not being reasonable. Paul has the detective agency to watch his back. He doesn't need you and you know fully well he will assign men to watch us the second you ask for it."

"Della..."

"No, Perry! You are not up to this right now," she insisted.

Mason looked at his very determined secretary. Alright, I'll talk to Paul in the morning."

4.4

Vincent Lango arrived at Angelo Davino's apartment. He glanced at the parking lot beside the building. Devino's car was parked in his assigned spot.

Lango pulled in and parked into visitor's parking. It was now time to set up Arthur Tragg. Everything was going along as planned. Soon Devino would be dead and Tragg would be arrested for his murder.

Whether or not Perry Mason decided to defend him really would not make any difference. By the time Tragg retained him, the evidence would be so overwhelming that not even the talent of the famed attorney would save Tragg from the death penalty.

Lango got out of his car and headed towards the entrance to Devino's apartment building.


	5. Chapter 5

The Case if the Set Up Cop

Chapter 5

5.1

Vincent Lango knocked on Angelo Devino's door and waited. This was one little weasel he simply could not bear. The man was a coward. He could not understand how Victor ever allowed him to live let alone used him for company business. This was the type of canary that would sing to the police as soon as he got into real trouble. Why take the chance? Luciana was just asking for trouble using weaklings like him. Look at all the trouble this two-bit hood had caused him.

Lango had no intentions of allowing any of these morons to interfere with the business. He had to much at stake. Too much of his own money had been invested into it, not to mention all the time he had to spend cleaning up messes Luciana allowed these guys to get him into.

Lango heard the chain lock put in place "What a wimp," he said aloud as he waited for Devino to open the door. Did he really think that little chain would keep him from knocking the door clear off the hinges if he wanted to get in? Lango shook his head in disgust.

Devino's face appeared as he opened the door as far as the chain would allow. "Come on, Angelo, open the door," Lango snarled.

"Vincent, what are you doing here?" He knew it could not be good. Victor only sent this goon when he wanted someone beat up or killed. Devino started to sweat as the panic began to rise. Why had he not carried his gun to the door with him? "What do you want?" Devino asked.

"Open the damn door or I will kick it in!" Lango was unable to keep from yelling. Good God! Why didn't Victor just let me wack this idiot? He waited while Devino closed the door, removed the chain and re-opened the door. Vincent shoved the door open so hard it hit Angelo and almost knocked him off his feet.

"What the hell is wrong with you anyway?" Lango snarled at the timid man.

"Tragg is harassing me. I was afraid you were him," Angelo claimed.

"Tragg? You have got to be kidding. You are scared of that dumb cop? You really ought to grow a pair."

Lango looked around the place. What a disgusting pig stye. How could anyone live this way? There were pizza boxes laying all over the floor. Beer bottles filled the coffee and end tables. Lango estimated that dirty dishes from at least a couple weeks were under the tables and stuck under the couch. "When was the last time you cleaned this pig hole?"

Angelo looked around and then back at Vincent. "What are you...the house keeping police?" He regretted saying it the second it came out of his mouth.

Vincent doubled his fist and slugged Angelo in the face, breaking his nose. Blood began squirting all over his dirty t-shirt. Devino crashed to the floor. Dazed, he looked up at Lango. "Are you crazy? You broke my nose!" He used his shirt to wipe the blood from his face.

"That is what you get for mouthing off. Unless you want me to completely re-arrange your face, I suggest you not do it again."

Angelo wanted to tell the jerk what he thought of him but knew it would only bring on another beating so he held it in. "What the hell do you want?"

"Victor wants you to bait Tragg... tell him you killed Gibson."

"Is he nuts? I can't get him off my back now!" What do you think he will do to me if I tell him that?"

"We will get him off your back. All you have to do is deliver him to us. Victor wants him wacked. He will come after you when you tell him you killed Gibson. When he does, we will be there. Then you will be free of him and so will we. He has become a liability we can no longer afford to ignore. He is nosing into Gibson's death and drawing attention to Victor. When he did that he signed his own death warrant."

Devino felt relief flood through him. "I thought... I thought..."

Vincent could not help but laugh. "You thought I was here to wack you?"

"Well... when Victor sends you... "

Vincent patted his cheek. "You're part of the family. If you do as you are told and don't become a liability, you will be just fine."

Angelo half smiled. "When does he want me to bait Tragg?"

"Sit down and I will tell you what you are going to do."

Ten minutes later...

Vincent got back into his car. Devino was one dumb smuck. He really believed he would be off the hook as soon as Tragg was dead. Little did he know Tragg was not going to be the one that would be dead.

5.2

The door creaked as Paul Drake turned the knob and entered Bernie Piper's residence. The place was a mess. It had obviously been searched. When Paul had arrived, he had knocked on the door. No one had answered. He needed to find Bernie Piper.

It was not often that Paul found an unlocked door. Usually he had to have Perry with him to do that. The attorney always seem to find unlocked and open doors.

He looked around the living room. The furniture was overturned. The cushions from the couch had been sliced and the stuffing pulled out of them. The end tables, which had drawers in the front, had been taken out and the contents dumped on the floor.

Drake checked the bedrooms with the same results. Someone had ransacked the place. He went into the kitchen and open the refrigerator door. Paul pulled out a plastic bottle of milk. Twisting the cap off the bottle, he put his nose to the opening and smelled the contents. He quickly pushed the bottle away. The milk was definitely sour.

He walked the bottle over to the sink and poured some of its contents into the drain. As he suspected the milk came out in lumps. It was obvious that Piper had not been in his home for a while.

The kitchen was in the same disarray as the rest of the house. Drake could not help but wonder what they had been looking for. In fact, he was not sure what he was looking for himself. He had been hoping that there would be some clue as to where Bernie Piper had disappeared to.

He spent another twenty minutes going through the house for something that would help him determine which direction to take. When it became apparent that nothing here could help him, he decided to leave. Paul walked slowly to the door. He could not understand what Piper could possibly have that Luciana would be looking for. For if Piper had something on Luciana, it does not make sense that he would burn down his market.

On the other hand, maybe they found what they were looking for. That could explain Piper's disappearance. In that case, Paul knew they would never find him alive. The chances of finding him alive at all were not good to begin with.

He stopped at the door, took one more look around and reached for the doorknob. As he opened the door, he received a vicious punch to the face. The detective went crashing to the floor, falling over the overturned sofa.

"You must be Paul Drake, Mason's private eye. I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

Drake looked at the very large man standing over him. "Just who the hell are you?"

The man reached under his suit coat and pulled out a gun. He pointed the barrel directly at Paul Drake. "It doesn't matter who I am. It matters that you have stuck your nose into something that is none of your business."

"Oh yeah... Just exactly what might that be?" As Drake started to get up, the man kicked him in his rib cage.

"Stay where you are, Drake. Consider it a favor that you are receiving this warning. If it'd been up to me, I simply would have shot you in the head. But since my boss is feeling charitable, I can't do that."

"Get to the point. What in the hell do you want?"

"You were hired by Jamien Tyler. What is going on between Tyler and my employer is none of your concern. If you stay out of it, you will be allowed to live. However, if you don't... well let's just say you better not be fond of breathing."

Paul wiped the blood from his nose that was threatening to drip onto his suit coat. "Luciana sent you, didn't he?"

That question resulted in another kick to his rib cage. Drake curled into the fetal position holding his ribs. "If you know what is good for you, you will not ask questions. Stay out of it, Drake. This is the only warning you will receive. I have already issued a warning to your friend, Mason and his pretty secretary."

At the mention of Perry and Della, Drake attempted to get to his feet again. "What did you do to them? If you hurt either one of them... "

Vincent Lango again kicked Drake. "You'll what? You are in no position to threaten me. But for your information, I did not hurt them. That is of course, if you don't count the kick to Mason's right knee." A smirk appeared across Vincent's face.

Drake wanted to slug this goon and wipe that smirk off his face but he knew he was in no position to do so. "Leave them alone. They have nothing to do with this."

"They went to see your friend Tyler. If they have nothing to do with it, they have a strange way of staying out of it. You tell Mason for me that secretary of his is a real looker. I don't know how he can keep his hands off her. Then again, maybe he doesn't." Lango laughed heartily. "I certainly would not be able to keep my hands off of her. You might tell Mason that. I am sure he would not want me to meet up with her again."

"If you touch her... "

"Shut up, Drake. You will do nothing. Remember, this will be your only warning." Lango used the butt of his gun and hit Drake over the head. The detective was knocked out cold.

5.3

Della could see the restlessness in the attorney as he sat on the couch. He was supposed to be going over an upcoming court case. She watched as he shuffled through the papers in front of him. She could see that he could not concentrate on the case. Della went into the kitchen and reached into the cupboard. She pulled down a couple wine glasses and set them on the counter. Reaching into the refrigerator, she pulled out a bottle of white wine. With wine and glasses in hand, she joined Perry on the couch.

"If you are not going to work, maybe you are in the mood for something else." She set the glasses on the coffee table and poured the wine into them. Handing one of them to Perry, she began to sip the other.

Mason smiled at her playfulness. "Just exactly what did you have in mind?"

"Well, you don't seem to be interested in your trial work. I thought we could watch television."

Perry put his arm around her. "Watching television requires drinking wine?" he asked with amusement.

"The wine is to relax you."

"I am relaxed."

"Then maybe we should skip the wine and... " she trailed off.

Perry smiled and pulled her closer to him. "And what?" he asked in anticipation.

The doorbell rang. Perry sighed. "Now who do you suppose that could be?"

"How many visitors do you get to this apartment? That undoubtedly is our wondering boy."

Della left Perry and went to the front door. When she opened it, her heart almost broke. "Oh my god! Paul, what happened to you?"

"Luciana's goon. That is what happened to me." Paul stepped inside the apartment and Della closed the door.

Perry had gotten up from the couch, grabbed his crutches and hobbled to the front door. He looked at his longtime friend. His nose was swollen to double its size and both eyes were black. Paul's lip was split and blood was still visible at the corner of his mouth.

"Della, get the first aid kit," Perry told her. She disappeared into the next room as Perry attempted to help Paul into the living room.

Drake sat down on the couch or rather he fell onto it. Perry was unable to help him as he had little control over his own movement.

Della returned carrying the first aid kit. She opened it and removed cotton balls and alcohol. She dipped the cotton into the alcohol and began dabbing Drake's face.

Paul cringed as he cried out, "That stings!"

"Paul, tell us what happened," Perry encouraged him.

"I went to Bernie Tyler's place. Unfortunately, I ran into one of Luciana's men. He slugged me when I opened the door to leave. He said he was giving me a warning."

"He wants us to back off," Perry surmised.

"That's right. I hear you got a warning of your own."

Perry and Della exchanged a glance. "What did this guy look like?"

"He was big. Bigger than both you and me."

"Did he have a scar across the left side of his jaw?" Perry asked.

"Huh. Sounds like we ran into the same guy."

"I don't understand, Perry. Why would Luciana want to draw attention to himself by attacking the two of you?" Della wondered.

Perry shrugged. "He probably thinks we will back off and just drop the whole thing."

The doorbell rang again. Della got up and went to the front door. She opened it and stepped back to allow Lieutenant Andy Anderson to enter the apartment.

Andy walked with Della into the living room. He took one look at Paul and surmised what had happened to him. "We got a call about a disturbance. A woman said that a big guy was beating up another big guy. When I head her give a description of both man, it sounded to me like she was describing you." He looked at Paul's banged up face. "Looks to me like she was."

"Did her description of the other man mean anything to you, Andy?" Perry asked the lieutenant.

"It would describe several of Luciana's men but the main man that he sends around to beat up people is Vincent Lango."

Perry and Paul gave the lieutenant a rundown on what had happen to all of them. Anderson looked up from the notepad on which he had been recording their stories. "Do either of you want to file a complaint?"

Paul snorted. "What good would that do? You know Luciana will have provided him with an alibi."

"What about the woman that described Paul and this other man?" Della inquired. "Wouldn't she be able to identify him. That would at least place him at the scene of Paul's attack."

"She did not see his face," Andy informed them. "I don't think she would be of much help."

Perry rubbed his painful knee. "Paul, did you find out anything while you were in Tyler's place?"

"Only that he hasn't been there for a while. The milk in the refrigerator was sour. The place had been trashed. I don't know if whoever trashed it found what they were looking for."

"If Luciana was behind the ransacking, what could he possibly have been looking for?" Andy wondered.

"I don't know," Perry said. "But I think we need to find out. We need to find Bernie Tyler, Paul."

"I will see what I can do to give him a hand," Andy said. "Since this is tied in with why Jack Gibson was killed, I better tell you what happened earlier today with Lieutenant Tragg."

5.4

Angelo Devino was sick of taking orders from Luciana. This would be the last time. It was time he blew this town anyway. He did not like having to deal with Vincent Lango. The man was crazy and he enjoyed hurting people too much. He didn't trust Lucian either. He was not as stupid as both of them thought he was.

When he was done with Tragg, he would take a bus out of town. Maybe his disappearance would be blamed on Tragg. He really didn't care. He just wanted to get out of town before Luciana decided he was a liability. Isn't that what Lango call it?

Angelo entered the police station. He walked up to the duty desk. "I am here to see Lieutenant Tragg."

The duty officer looked up at Angelo. "Is he expecting you?"

"No," Angelo told him, "But he will see me. I have information on Jack Gibson's murder."

Without taking his eyes off of Angelo, the duty officer picked up the telephone and dialed Tragg's extension. "Lieutenant, there is a man here to see you. He says he has information on Jack." He hung up the phone and said, "You can go right in. His office is the last door on the right."

Angelo walk down the hall until he arrived at the last door. He looked through the glass pane and saw Tragg looking up at him. The veteran officer motioned for him to enter.

As Angelo entered the office, the lieutenant snarled, "This had better be good. I don't have time to waste on you."

Devino turn to leave the office. "I thought you wanted to know who Gibson's killer was. I guess I was wrong. I'll find my way back out."

Lieutenant Tragg quickly moved to the door. "Not so fast, Devino. If you have information on Jack's murder, you better spill it right now. There is nothing more I would like then to throw your ass in jail for withholding evidence."

"I came here to help you and you threaten me?" Angelo said innocently.

"Why the change of heart? You wouldn't talk to me at the pool hall."

"I couldn't talk to you at the pool hall. What? Do you think I'm crazy? I'm not about to get myself killed, especially for you."

Losing patience with the small-time hood, the lieutenant snarled, "Tell me what you came here for and then get out. I have better things to do with my time then to listen to you."

"I said I knew who killed Jack Gibson. That is what I came here to tell you."

"Okay, who killed him?"

With a smirk on his face, Angelo sneered, "I killed him. He was sticking his nose where it didn't belong. I killed him and there is not a thing you can do about it. Because you see, you have no evidence. My friends will provide me with an alibi. So Lieutenant, there is not one damn thing you can do about it." Angelo grinned.

Stunned to hear Devino admit to murdering Jack Gibson, Tragg was speechless. He stood there and stared at Devino.

Angelo then began to play out the rest of Vincent Lango's plan. "Get your hands off of me, Tragg!" He began yelling at the top of his lungs. "I told you I did not kill Gibson. I came here to help you and you attack me!" Angelo begin throwing himself against the door. "Get your hands off of me! Let me go! Stop blaming me for Gibson's death. I came here to try and help you." He threw himself up against the door several more times before screaming for help.

The office began filling with uniformed police officers. "Help me, please! He is trying to kill me! I came here to help him and he is blaming me for Jack Gibson's death.

Two officers grabbed hold of Arthur Tragg and pulled him away from Angelo Devino. "Let go of me!" Tragg shouted at the officers."

"Not until you calm down, Lieutenant."

"He just admitted to murdering Jack Gibson!"

"That is not what we heard. Now calm down," the officer demanded.

"I did no such thing," Devino said with a smirk. "You can't touch me."

"Can't touch you? Why you little son of a bitch, you killed Jack! You said so yourself!"

"I said no such thing. You are crazy,Tragg!" He continued to throw looks at the lieutenant. When he was sure no one was looking, the smirk would reappear on his face. Angelo grinned at Lieutenant Tragg, making sure no one saw it.

Tragg pulled away from the two officers that were holding him. "You bastard! You admitted it. I could kill you, you son of a bitch!"

Andy Anderson had just arrived back from Perry Mason's apartment. He ran into the office and restrained his friend and commanding officer. "Get that piece of garbage out of here, now!" he shouted at the other officers.

When it was only Andy and Arthur left in the office, Anderson said, "You know better than that." He turned and left Tragg's office.

Two hours later...

The phone rang on Lieutenant Tragg's desk. He picked it up and growled into the receiver, "Lieutenant Tragg."

"Listen up, Tragg. If you want the evidence to prove that Angelo Devino killed Jack Gibson then meet me at the pool hall. You know the one." The line went dead.

Arthur Tragg grabbed his suit coat and dashed out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

The Case of Set Up Cop

Chapter 06

6.1

Vincent Lango called the office of Victor Luciana. "He fell for it. I am here now and will take care of Devino."

"Good! Just make sure it looks like Tragg did it. I want that cop out of the way."

"Don't worry about it, boss. After today Tragg will be arrested for the murder of Devino. You can count on it."

"See that I can." Luciana hung up the phone.

6.2

Vincent Lango entered the back door of the pool hall. He knew that no one would be there with the exception of Angelo Devino. Luciana had bribed the owner of the pool hall to close down. He had given him several thousand dollars to remodel. That insured that no one would be around as witnesses. Victor did not want witnesses.

He moved quietly through the dark pool hall. He called out Devino. Where was the little weasel? He called for him again. "Angelo, answer me! You will be in more trouble than you can handle, if you don't."

Vincent walked into the main room of the pool hall. There he found Angelo.

6.3

Tragg brought his car to a screeching halt in front of the pool hall. He got out of the car and walked up to the door. It was completely dark. The lieutenant walked back to his car, reached in and pulled out his flashlight. He was not about to go into the pool hall in the pitch black darkness.

Tragg turned on the flashlight. He tried the doorknob and found it unlocked. Without hesitation, he opened the door and went in. He shined the flashlight in front of him. Why was the pool hall deserted and dark? This was normally the busiest time of the night. Yet, the pool hall was closed.

Suddenly a gunshot was fired in his direction. The lieutenant ducked behind one of the pool tables. He turned off the flashlight and waited. After what seemed like forever but in reality was only a matter of moments, Lieutenant Tragg decided to identify himself. "Police! Drop your weapon and show yourself."

He waited again but no one answered. The room was completely silent. He did not hear anyone moving. He only knew which direction the shot came from. Then suddenly several more shots were fired in his direction. Tragg returned fire. Again, the room became silent.

Quietly the veteran police lieutenant began to move in the direction of the shots while remaining low. Once again he called out, "Police! Drop your weapon and come out where I can see you!" He continued to use the cover of the pool tables as he moved from one to another.

Tragg decided to turn the flashlight back on. He pointed it in the direction he believed his assailant was. But there was nothing except darkness. He shined the flashlight around the room in hope that he could spot the shooter.

The lieutenant, knowing where the main light switch was, headed towards it. If he could get the overhead light on, he might be able to tell where the assailant was hiding. Just as he reached the switch, he heard a noise behind him. Tragg turned swiftly around in time to take a right hook to the jaw from the fist of his assailant. He fell to the floor unconscious.

6.4

Sergeant Holcomb handcuffed the murder suspect of a jewelry store robbery. The owner had tried to stop him from robbing his store and had been killed for his effort. "Take him away, Jim," Holcomb told the uniformed police officer. As the man went on his way, Holcomb's cell phone rang. Reaching into his pocket, he removed it. Placing it to his ear, he barked into the phone, "Sergeant Holcomb."

"Sergeant, we have had a report of shots fired at the pool hall down the street from where you're at. Can you respond to the call?"

"Isn't there anybody else working tonight?" Holcomb snarled.

"Sorry, Sergeant, but all of our uniformed officers are busy and are unable to respond," the dispatcher informed him.

He shook his head in disgust. "Alright, I'll take it but I am NOT a uniformed cop. I wish you would remember that I am a homicide detective.

"Jim, you will have to take this one to the station. Headquarters seems to think I'm a beat cop. I've got to get down to the pool hall."

The officer nodded at Holcomb who was already getting into his car. He turned the ignition and put the car into gear. He drove in a normal speed down the street to the pool hall. Parking across the street, Holcomb got out of the vehicle, and drew his service revolver. A patrol car pulled up behind him and parked. Two uniformed police officers got out of the black and white.

"We were called in to back you up, Sergeant. What have we got?" the young officer asked him.

"We got a report of shots fired," Holcomb answered. Noticing that the pool hall was completely dark, Holcomb wondered aloud, "Since when is the pool hall closed at night?"

"It's a first as far as I know," one of the police officers answered. "How do you want to handle it?"

"What kind of a question is that? We go in. That's how we handle it," Holcomb growled at the young officer.

The three men crossed the street. It was then that the sergeant noticed Lieutenant Tragg's car in front of the pool hall. Holcomb indicated to the officers to position themselves on the one side of the door. He went to the other side. Holcomb pushed the door open with the barrel of his gun. He entered the building with the two police officers close behind.

Motioning for one officer to go to the left and the other officer to go to the right, Holcombe went down the middle of the pool hall. The police officer on his right found the main switch for the lighting in the pool hall. He flipped it and the lights came on.

Straight ahead he could see Lieutenant Arthur Tragg on his knees. Beside him was the body of Angelo Devino. His chest was covered in blood and his eyes were staring straight ahead. Holcomb looked down at Tragg and said, "Drop the gun, Lieutenant."

Tragg looked down at the gun in his hand. Still dazed and not yet fully aware of his surroundings, he stared up at Holcomb still holding the gun.

Holcomb pointed his gun directly at the lieutenant. "I told you, Tragg, drop the gun."

Realizing that Holcomb considered him a suspect, Tragg pleaded, "You can't possibly think I had something to do with this?"

"You tell me. This is the second dead body you have been found with in the last twenty-four hours."

"I didn't kill this man."

"That is not for me to decide, Lieutenant. Now I'm only going to tell you one more time, drop the gun."

Lieutenant Tragg let go of the gun and allowed it to fall to the floor. He knew how this must have looked to Sergeant Holcomb.

"Now tell me what happened. It looks to me like you made good on your threat."

Tragg knew that no explanation would satisfy Sergeant Holcomb. They were not on the best terms in the first place and he had no intentions of talking to him. There was only one thing he had to say. "I am not talking to you until I have spoken to an attorney."

"You have been in the business long enough to know that only guilty men lawyer up."

"I want to talk to a lawyer," Tragg repeated.

"You can call your lawyer from jail. You are under arrest for suspicion of the murder of Angelo Devino. Turn around and put your hands on your head."

"Come on, Holcomb. You know that I am not going to resist. It is not necessary to cuff me," Tragg protested.

Holcomb roughly turned Tragg around and pushed him against one of the pool tables. He pulled his hands one by one behind his back and cuffed the lieutenant's wrists. He turned to one of the other police officers. "Call for a forensics team."

6.5

Perry could feel Della's breath against his chest as she slept. He kissed her forehead which caused her to stir. "I am sorry," he whispered. "I did not mean to wake you."

Running her fingers through his chest hair, she looked up at him and smiled. "It's okay. Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Can't sleep."

"You are worried about the situation with Paul and the mob, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. Della, we can't just back off," Perry said.

"I thought we already had this discussion. I am not asking you to back off. I am simply asking you to let Paul handle it. You are in no physical condition to be out there investigating."

"You saw what happened to Paul. I cannot let him handle this alone."

"And just how do you plan on defending yourself if it becomes necessary? Perry, you can barely walk."

"I cannot stand by and do nothing after what they did to Paul," argued Mason.

Before Della could say anything else the phone rang. Mason reached over, picked it up and said, "Hello."

"Perry, I know he would never ask but Arthur needs the best and the best is you," said the frantic voice of Hamilton Burger.

"Hamilton, calm down and tell me what is wrong."

The conversation now had Della's complete attention. She put her head next to Perry's to listen. Whatever the problem was, Hamilton had already told Perry. She would have to wait for him to tell her. "Even though I know he knows better tell him to say nothing. I am on my way." Mason threw back the covers and jumped out of bed.

Della looked at him with great concern. "What has happened to Arthur?"

"He has been arrested for murder."

6.6

Perry walked down the halls of police headquarters so swiftly that Della could barely keep up with him. When he reached the jail, the officer in charge of the jail greeted him, "Hello, Mr. Mason. What brings you here?"

"I am here to see Lieutenant Tragg," Mason answered.

The guard looked at him in confusion. "I don't understand. He is already with his lawyer."

Using his commanding courtroom voice, Mason barked, "I am his lawyer. He just doesn't know it yet."

The guard smiled. No one believed that Tragg murdered Devino. The lieutenant was highly respected among all police officers... well except for the one that was interrogating him at this moment. The guard felt a rush of relief run through him. All of the police officers at headquarters were hoping that Perry Mason would defend him.

"Right this way, Mr. Mason. I will take you to him." Perry and Della followed the guard into the interrogation room in which Tragg was being held.

He opened the door. Perry and Della walked in. Mason heard the attorney advise Tragg to cooperate with Sergeant Holcomb. Holcomb looked up from the table. "What the hell are you doing here, Mason? Get out of here now! This has nothing to do with you. Tragg already has an attorney."

"That's right. He does and I am it."

"I could have you disbarred for interfering, Mason!" shouted attorney James Dorian.

"You can try," responded Mason. "It will not change the fact that I am Arthur Tragg's attorney. And if you were any kind of a lawyer at all, you would have advised him to remain silent."

"If you do not leave now, I will have you arrested for interfering with an investigation," shouted Holcomb.

With tears in his eyes Tragg spoke up, "I believe this is one time I have something to say about it. I should have called him to begin with. I should have known that he would help me." Tragg addressed Dorian. "I am sorry, Mr. Dorian. If Mr. Mason will do so, I prefer to have him as my attorney. I am sorry I brought you down here."

Dorian stood up, packed his briefcase and headed for the door. "You have not heard the last of this, Mason. Stealing clients is unethical." He left the room slamming the door.

"Alright, since I have to deal with you," Holcomb said, "let's get started."

"This interrogation is finished. My client has nothing further to say," Mason said forcefully.

"Look, Mason, he said he would cooperate..."

"I said nothing of the kind. Mr. Dorian said that. Perry is my attorney. If he says the interrogation is over then it is over," Tragg said.

"That is how it is going to be, is it? You are going to hide behind this shyster. You just admitted you are guilty."

"He did nothing of the kind. Don't put words in his mouth, Holcomb. He is simply exercising his right to remain silent on my advice," Perry corrected. "Now if you will excuse us, I would like to talk to my client."

Holcomb slammed his chair back and stormed out of the room. Mason and Tragg watched him leave.

"Perry, I don't know what to say. I never thought... well, it is just that at times I have said things about you that... well, I never thought you would defend me."

Della sat down bedside him and put her hand over his. "I would think that by now you would know that Perry and I consider you a friend, Arthur."

"First of all, Della is right and secondly, I don't believe you killed anyone but I do need to know exactly what happened."

Tragg took Mason through the events of the evening. "I swear, Perry, I did not kill Devino. Someone clobbered me."

Mason got up and checked the back of Tragg's head. Sure enough his scalp was broken and swollen. Dried blood covered the cut. "Della, I want a photographer in here. If you can find Andy Anderson, bring him back with you."

Della nodded and left the interrogation room. Perry turned his attention back to Tragg. "Why did you go there alone? You know better than that."

"I have no excuse for my behavior, Perry. I guess I have been so obsessed with finding Jack's killer that I just have not been thinking straight. Someone set me up. They played me like a fiddle," Tragg said, ashamed.

"They played on your emotions. They knew exactly what buttons to push to get you to react and they killed the one man who would have known who set you up."

"But why would Devino have any part in it?"

"I am sure he had no idea that he was setting you up for his murder. Someone was very shrewd and thorough, I might add, in framing you."

Tragg put his head in his hands. "How could I be so stupid to let them lead me right into a murder rap? They led me around by the nose."

"There is a reason, Lieutenant, that the department doesn't want officers working on cases that they are personally involved in."

"I know, Perry, I know," Tragg said in reply. "I just wanted to nail Jack's killer."

"Now did anyone else hear Angelo Devino admit to killing Jack Gibson?"

"No, I am afraid not. In fact, it was almost like he was play acting... no, not like, he was play acting. He started shouting for me to leave him alone and I did not touch him. I think he wanted everyone that was in earshot to believe... "

"That you were attacking him because you believed he killed Jack Gibson. It is called..."

"Motive," Tragg finished for him.

"And going to the pool hall where they had planned on killing Devino gave you..."

"Opportunity. Yea, I know. I screwed up royal."

"And they used your gun to shoot him," Perry continued.

"Which I had in my hand when Holcomb found me. They really set me up and the worst part is I did not even see it coming."

"Tell me more about the conversation between you and Victor Luciana," Perry requested.

"I simply wanted him to know he was not going to get away with killing Jack... that I was going to nail him. He would not give up the killer, the man he ordered to kill Jack. Jack was on to something that had to do with Luciana."

"In order to give him up, he would have to admit his involvement. You should have known he would not do it. But you went to his office and declared war on him. Did you not expect him to react to that?" Perry asked.

"I hoped to smoke him out... make a mistake. Alright, Perry, hearing you summarize it makes me realize how stupid I have been. The question is, can you help me?" Tragg looked up at Perry with pleading eyes.

"That is what I am here for." Perry smiled at him.

"You must realize how dangerous this might be. Luciana is not going to stand by and allow you to unravel the truth. You, Paul and Della could be in great danger."

"We already are," Perry told him, revealing what had happened in the last two days with Luciana's men and Paul's investigation of the mob boss.

"Then you think your situation is related to mine?" Tragg asked.

"Don't you?" Perry raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Jack was investigating Luciana's involvement in the market and so was Paul. Jack was killed for his involvement and Paul has been attacked. They went after you and Della, probably thinking that Jamien Tyler had retained you and Paul was hired by you to investigate. I don't think there is much doubt that the two are related."

"We are going to have to find out what Jack Gibson knew. In other words, we will be forced to solve his murder in order to clear you."

"Perry, I do have one request. I hope you will honor it."

"And what would that be?"

"You have to get Della out of town until this is over with. I would never forgive myself if something happened to her because of me." Tragg was visibly shaken.

"I would like nothing more than to do exactly that," Mason said. "Unfortunately, Della is never going to agree to it."

"You are her boss. You can order her to take a vacation."

"You do not understand, Arthur," Perry said, shaking his head.

Tragg smiled. "You don't really think that we don't know the true nature of your relationship with her, do you? I know you are an intensely private man but you completely gave away your feelings for her when she was trapped in that burning building.* You did not react simply like a boss. You reacted like a man in love. Perry, I understand," Tragg said quietly.

Mason turned away from him. "If you know that then you know that I will never be able to convince her to leave."

"Then promise me that you will at least try."

Mason once again turned to face Tragg. "I'll try." Yet, Perry knew it would be in vain. She would never leave his side when he was in danger. He knew that when he came to police headquarters to represent Arthur Tragg. His biggest worry was not clearing the veteran lieutenant. He knew he was innocent and he would find the evidence to prove it. What concerned him was whether or not Paul, Della and he would all survive.

TBC...

*Refers to my fanfiction "The Case of the Neglectful Fireman."


End file.
